


Mourning Walker

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Season One [17]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: A small mid-episode tag for the season one episode, Conspiracy





	Mourning Walker

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place just after the crew sees the debris from the Horatio

Beverly looked at the debris scattered across the view screen and instinctively reached for Jean-Luc’s hand as tears sprung to her eyes.  Jean-Luc gave her hand a squeeze before dropping it to wrap his arm around her shoulders to hold her close. Beverly wrapped her arm around his waist and dropped her head to his shoulder.  Jean-Luc gave her shoulder a squeeze and pressed a kiss to the top of her head and muttered soothing noises.  Behind them, Will exchanged a look with Deanna and Deanna merely shook her head. 

She could feel the pain emanating from both of them at discovering the death of their friend and she thought they could use some privacy so she slowly rose to her feet and walked over to the couple.  She gently placed a hand on Jean-Luc’s shoulder and turned him and Beverly towards Jean-Luc’s ready room and once they were inside, she let the door slide shut with her still on the bridge.  She knew they might eventually wish to speak with her, but for now, she thought they just needed each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes I know. Write more Consolation. It's coming. I promise.


End file.
